In The Shadows of Your Heart
by LaurierRusee
Summary: I've loved my brother ever since we were kids, and he'd scare the monsters away. I just, never realized I loved him, loved him. But now, I have to keep quiet, because it's wrong, or is it?
1. AM Leave

I laid, staring at the wall unsure of what to do. My brother, my brother, my blood. I can't believe what I'd done, I kissed him; on the lips. God, if anyone was to see that, I'd be beheaded by my father and it just, what have I done? God, I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm in love with my brother. I'm trying to be rid of everything and-

"Dally?" I froze, I didn't want him to know that I was awake "You awake?" His whispers sent shivers down my spine

"Hmm?" I said, hoping that my voice sounded as sleepily as I wanted it to

"Dally, why'd the hell you kiss me?" He sounded frustrated, it was about 4 in the morning

"Huh?" I asked him, he narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed and sat up in my bed as he quietly shut the door "I don't know" I said, he scoffed

"Be honest" He said, I looked at him

"Because, I just I saw you differently! Yeah, it's fucked up because you're my brother and Dad'll fucking kill me!" I angrily shouted at him, I was becoming so flustered about this as if it was killing me. I mean growing up I didn't intent to disappoint my father, Mason was always the football son, and I was the more artistic son; we just were in different cliques. He put his hand on my cheek and I shivered.

"Mason, stop" I told him, he looked deep into my eyes as mine dropped to the floor "Stop, Mason" He pushed his lips up against mines, and it made me feel worse.

"You're my brother!" I told him as he broke his lips away from mines "You're my brother" I said to him, I was hoping that he'd leave, and go somewhere, anywhere but stay here.

"Then how come we don't look alike huh?" He asked me

"You look like Dad, and I look like Mom, case closed" I said to him, he shook his head no

"We look nothing alike" His hand went over mines, which was sitting in my lap. His touch sent icy shivers down my spine

"Dad'll catch us" I mumbled, as he advanced on me, making me lean back and further into the bed. His face was inching closer to mines

"He's asleep" He mumbled, slowly taking his hand and ghosting it under my shirt.

"Mason..." I mumbled before the door flew open. Green eyes angrily stared at me as I quickly pushed Mason off of me.

"OUT" His voice was laced with so much anger and hatred, that it scared me.

"No" Mason said, and eased himself in front of me, his black hair sat wildly over his head and green eyes giving the same gaze my father gave me

"No?" My father asked, he was amazed that someone had finally stood up to him

"If you make him leave, then I leave too" I stared at Mason in disbelief

"Mason, no" I said, he's suppose to take over for Dad when he died. The one who had his whole life infront of him

"Gladly, both of you out" My father's sick smile did nothing compared to Mason's acidic glare.

"Get up Dally, we're leaving" He said, slowly turning around to face me

"Mason, you don't have to do this" I said to him

"I don't have a choice" He took my forearm and lifted me off of the bed. I looked at him apologetically as he smiled at me, and gave me a 'hurry up' glance. I filled all that I could in the large dufflebag as we walked silently to Mason's room which was a few halls down. I walked past my father as he gave me a grimace. I waited for Mason to emerge from his room, and when he did he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs into his car.

"Mason, are you sure you want to do this?" I know that I can't lie, I'm in love with my brother. But I don't think that I can just let him waist away his life.

"I'm sure" We got into his Hummer as he drove off. I was scratching the palm of my hand, out of nervousness, and Mason seized one of my hands.

"We'll be okay" He brought my hand up to his lips "We'll be okay" I just stared out of the window, holding onto Mason's hand. We didn't look alike, we didn't have the same traits was I even related to Mom?

"Sleep, you need it" He brushed his thumb across the back of my hand, I rested my head back. Did my brother do what I think he did? I settled down, but I just couldn't, I can't. His hand never let go of mines, and usually when he held my hand it had no effect on me. When the monsters under my bed wouldn't go away, he was there. When the boogeyman was waiting for me, he was there. When I first got dumped, by a boy he beat the shit out of him. Slowly, and surely I felt myself nodding off; even if I didn't want to.

"Dally, Dally get up" Mason was standing by my door, tugging my arm. I sleepily got up as he ushered me into the motel room, and I plungered into the bed. I felt the bed dip, and I felt Mason's hand caress my face as I leaned into his touch.

"This isn't right. You're my brother" I mumbled to him, he placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Look" He handed me a few papers. They were birth certificates, one was his and one was mines, we were born halfway across the world near the same time.

"You're not my brother" I said softly, he shook his head no. The brother who I thought was my brother isn't, but why?

"I don't know Dally, I just don't" He said, he scooted me closer. Warmth radiated off of my 'brother', and I scooted closer to him; he smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"I'm just...uh, gonna go to bed" I told him, he nodded and pressed a cold kiss to my forehead. We're vampires, we're supposed-used to be brothers, and we've nowhere to go.


	2. Blood

**I was so excited and happy to see all of you review and find that you like the story! I was inspired very quickly and wrote it down and posted it like that, so I apologize if this chapter is confusing. Just to clear this up, Dally is in fact male, again I apologize for all the confusion; there are _minor_ descriptions of the boys, but I promise in the next chapter I'll describe the boys more vividly!**

* * *

><p>All my life, I was just the 'gay' Grey brother. To be honest, I can't really say exactly <em>when<em> I began to look at Mason in _that_ way, a sexual way; I'd go along with him to the gym and sometimes find myself staring while he lifted weights. As always I'd pass it off as I'm just horny and haven't got laid in a while, so that must be it; I remember the first time I brought someone home to meet my dad. It had been a terrible day, and at times throughout that day Mason acted as if he had a stick up his ass. And he'd always preferred that I not discuss any of my 'personal' life with him, and I knew that he wasn't a homophobe because he has gay friends; I just passed it off as he just didn't want to hear about someone banging his younger brother. I looked over at his sleeping form, not sure what to do; his medium length jet black hair spread all over the pillow, lying messily on the side of his face. The sunrays kissing his bare skin on his lower back as they beamed in; I can't believe we left last night, I can't believe Mason disobeyed our father; I _really_ can't believe that he tried to kiss me.

"Dally?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. Those big green eyes were questioning, doubtful and not an _ounce_ of regret anywhere.

"Yeah?" My father threw a bitch-fit when he found out I was gay, he told me he didn't want a 'faggot' in the family. Family was everything in the vampire world, money came a close second; if you didn't have a 'all fang family' then you were a no one. He apologized, but somehow I felt as though he really _didn't _want to apologize for that.

"I'm sorry" I froze because I wasn't quite sure on what he meant. What did he have to be sorry for? For being perfect?

"You don't have a reason to be sorry" I told him, he tucked his jet black hair behind his ear and looked down nervously

"Yeah I do, I mean if I would've never came into your room I would've never got you- I mean _us_ kicked out" He answered, I smiled. Even when none of this was his fault, he still apologized

"_You_ can always go back" I told him, he furiously shook his head no.

"But I don't want to go back" He sat up and sighed in frustration "They lied to us our wholes lives, and for what?" I just shrugged.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him, he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair

"_You're _not my goddamn brother! And I'm not yours!" He shouted, last night's events ran continuously through my head as I began doubting everything. He leaned down over me, and pressed his lips to mines like he was going to do last night; only I didn't kiss back "Oh, you _all-in_ for incest but as soon as we're not related you lose interest" He shot up and out of bed

"It's _nothing_ like that!" I yelled at him

"Then what is it like? What's it like knowing someone just threw away their fucking future for you?" I don't think that he understands exactly how much that hurt me

"I'm not the one who wanted to play fucking hero to me!" I growled "Shouldn't you be out feeding or something?" I said lowly, he got up from the bed and angrily put on his shirt and headed for the door, and slammed it hard as he closed it. I sat up in bed and groaned and ran a hand threw my messy brown hair, only for it to fall back in my eyes. I sighed, I hated when Mason and I fought; I looked upon us fighting as us growing apart, and I didn't want us to grow apart.

We both had tempers like our father, it was unpredictable. Once, while fighting with an old boyfriend; I threw a vase at him and busted his lip. Mason was there to hold me the whole night as I cried; to think about it, he was always there. When I was being called the most sexist names ever created, he was busy trying to find the fucker who did it. He was always there to comfort me whenever I was sad, coming to do his I'm-big-brother-who's-ass-am-I-kicking routine. And sometimes, just sometimes, when I'd watch him he'd like, put on a show; now this could completely be a figure of my imagination. When he'd do push-ups, he'd always turn his ass towards me; I mean there were a million of directions to face but he'd always face me. I was broken out of my daze by one of our phones ringing; it was mines. I reached over and grabbed the phone as I sat myself up in bed.

"Hello?" I asked

"Dallas, what in the hell went on last night?" I sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun set bright and high as the clouds drifted around it

"Dad kicked us out" I answered dryly

"What happened? I woke this morning to find an empty house and both my sons missing!" She said, my mother was always easily upset, so as our jobs as her sons, we tried to keep her as calm as possible.

"Dad, uh caught Mason and I together" I answered, I was expecting her to yell or something, but she kept her voice settle

"What do you mean _together_?" She asked, I sighed. I hated explaining myself more than once, or rather at all

"Together, together. Kissing mother" I said, she was openly accepting to me being gay, she was the second person I told.

"What do you mean kissing?" Did she really want to play the stupid card? "Do you know what they do to young vampires that turn to incest?" She asked me, I knew cases where some would do nothing physically, and mentally tear them down. Some would starve them or beat them and that's why it's kept so exclusively secret. When she mentioned of the word 'incest' it pissed me off and every bone in my body became full of rage.

"Tell me why the fuck he's not my brother!" I yelled at her; I could control plenty of things, just not my temper.

"Dallas Lampridius Grey, don't you dare swear and raise your voice to your mother!" She argued

"How do I even know you're my mother?" I asked her, my voice became desperate and needy. I'd be an up-face liar if I said that the question I just asked her didn't make tears brim my eyes. I needed my big brot-Mason, I needed Mason.

"I am!" I could hear her breathing hitch and her began to breath heavy and hiccup; she was crying

"Then why is he not my brother?" I asked her "Do you know how much of a struggle I've been through?" I asked her, I tried to keep them in my eyes or try to blink them away; I ended up angrily wiping the tears away from my face

"He _is_" She pleaded "He is" I could hear her sobs, exposing her, almost telling on her in a desperate manner

"No, he's not. Do you understand what I've been going through? For what four years?" I asked her, from her hysteric cries I could tell that she didn't

"_He is_" She pleaded, I shook my head, sending my brown locks down into my face

"He is _not!_" I started shaking with anger "He _is not_ my brother and you know that! You let me grow up to believe that he's my brother! My whole life, you've lied; tell me right now, am I your son?" I asked, she was silent, nothing but her sniffles and cries could be heard from the phone. I began to grow angry, and upset at her

"I'm not your son?" I asked her in horror "I'm not your son?" I asked her again through clenched teeth. Silence echoed through the phone as I grinded my teeth, although that did nothing to stop the tears which came rushing down my cheeks.

"Dallas-"

"Mother, _don't_ lie to me. I'm sick of you lying to me!" I shouted, I could hear random thoughts echoing all around me and it highly irritated me.

"Dallas, _please_" She started, I just shook my head

"Tell me" I cringed at how cold, and distant my voice sounded.

"I can't…I just..can't" I was taking deep breaths, hoping somehow I'd come upon suffixation but knowing that it was almost impossible for me. I thought about throwing the phone but I knew that my strength would just send it pummeling into the room next door. I snatched the phone from my ear and snapped it in half, throwing the remains into the floor, trying to avoid using my strength. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand, I tried not to let the blood stain the white sheet draped over my lap as I realized they fell on the flimsy t-shirt. That, to me was a downside of crying, there were never clear tears that humans had which I longed for, but blood. Dark red, blood; it's kind of crazy when you get stopped over by a cop and have blood running down your cheeks and blood stained into your shirt.

My head pounded as other's people's thought raced through my head. Stupid mindless thoughts went on and on as my head pounded. I curled up into a ball under the thin sheet, trembling. The headache in my head seemed to intensify, as I felt veins painfully show themselves upon my face reminding me that I haven't fed. For four years, four years I've drooled over my older 'brother' and once you have your eyes set on something, once your mind gets caught up in such fascination you want more and more until you're basically drowning in it. For four years, it's been such an uphill battle, to not touch my 'brother' or say any of the vulgar and explicit things I thought in my head to him; and every time he's comforted me, how much of a struggle it's been not to let myself go overboard and kiss him, or touch him inappropriately or tell him that I love him.

A scream of agony slipped my mouth as the purple veins made their appearance on my wrist. It felt as if they were burning my flesh, as if a fiery liquid had been injected and then spread among them. I needed to feed, _now_; as I stood my headache worsened with idiotic thoughts slurring around me. I sped over to the door and into the next room where a number of the idiotic thoughts were produced, trailing to a blonde. She was writing something down as the scent of the blood and the sound of it rushing through her veins excited me. I sped over and bit down into her neck, I covered her mouth with my hand as I muffled her short scream. As soon as the sweet blood hit my tongue, I moaned as I let my hand slip from her mouth and tilt her head more. I could feel it, slipping down my throat and dispersing into my veins; silently reminding myself not to kill her. As I pulled away, I took the hem of my t-shirt and wiped away the blood. I stood in front of her as I implanted thoughts and commands into her head. _You will never remember what just happened, as far as you know you inhaled too many gases from switching hairsprays_. She nodded and smiled and then I thought to offer her a small piece of advice.

"Oh, and blondie? No one gives a fuck what type of tampons you use" She smiled and mumbled a small 'okay' as I quickly retreated to my room, leaving the blonde remembering nothing of the attack. I climbed into bed with the dried blood smeared over my cheeks and mouth and droplets on my shirt, I'd explain to Mason later.


	3. Tainted

**I have about 20 minutes to get ready for school, and I just couldn't let you guys go without another chapter. Sorry it's late, like really late so it's long, 3 pages, and I idn't want to rush it, but it's how it came out! Hope you guys like it! Make me happy with reviews when I check my email after school? :D**

**P.S. Italics is the flashback!**

* * *

><p>"Hey<em> Dally?" I looked over my shoulder, to see Mason before a blush spread across my face. I always did that whenever he saw any of my paintings. Neither my mother nor father viewed them, and they became a sort of intimately private thing.<em>

_ "Hey" I murmured, looking down at the palette I had in my hand. I heard his footsteps coming closer and I could feel his body mass behind me. _

_ "When did you start this one?" Dally tilted his head, almost forgetting to answer his brother's question. _

_ "A few days ago" Dally murmured, mixing colors to produce a darker red_

_ "What was your inspiration?" He asked, as I took careful strokes to the canvas._

_ "It involves Brent" I mumbled, seeing as he hated it when I talk about my boyfriend around him, which I could understand to a point. I don't want to know about either of his girlfriends either. _

_ "You can tell me" He placed his hand on my shoulder and I gritted my teeth; hissing._

_ "Sorry" He quickly retracted his hand from my shoulder "Did you hurt it?" I nodded silently. I took a few deep breaths, him touching my shoulder wasn't supposed to be like this; my body or more like my sexual organ wasn't suppose to react to him like that. _

_ "Dally? You okay?" I nodded, getting my thoughts sidetracked by the painting again_

_ "Yeah" I told him, as I began painting again "I was playing tennis and swung to hard; I'm fine" I told him, he nodded his head, very mindful of my shoulder. _

_ "Anyway, how'd you get the idea of this?" I looked up at him, and his eyes were trained on the painting._

_ "I-uh, I was drinking some of his blood; and umm I didn't lick the wounds closed so he lied there dripping blood. I mean, it was uhh…arousing. Enough blood had gathered before his wound closed up, and it started dripping down his throat, onto his shoulder…down his chest" Brent wasn't really the reason why I painted this, it's so wrong, and sinful but I was imagining Mason like that. Drops of crimson liquid gliding down his throat, spreading down his wide, toned chest. I shifted, becoming angry at myself for thinking that of my brother; trying to distract myself._

_ "Dally?" I ignored him; I couldn't risk the chance of looking at him _"Dally"_ Keep painting, Keep painting._

"Dally?" I shot up, I was sweating; and panting. My thin, bloody t-shirt was clinging to my skin, and my heart was hammering in my ears. I looked up to see Mason, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking concernedly at me. I pushed my hair back out of my eyes, before I felt Mason shifting, and turning slightly away from me. I was throbbing; fastly almost painfully as I tried to catch my breath, looking down to see a wet spot in the sheets.

"Fuck" I panted out, my mouth tasted bitter; like acid boiling in my throat. A sharp pain emerged in my chest, and soon I found myself tumbling with the sheets to run into the bathroom. As I peeked an eye open, the toilet water was reddish tint.

"Dally? What did you do?" Mason was standing in the doorway, then he moved to kneel beside me and soothingly rub my back as I spewed into the toilet again.

"F-fed-d" I gasped out as I spewed more of red liquid into the toilet. Sweating, I don't sweat, God, what have I done.

"The blood was tainted" He said, pulling my hair back as I threw up again, he sighed "Dally, you know what I have to do?" He asked, please not that. I- "Dally, I have to; or it's going to get worse!" My head was leaning on the side of the toilet, the cool radiating off the ceramic bowl. I wrapped one arm around myself, as Mason got up I could tell from the lack of coolness he body radiated. As I barely opened my eyes to slits, I could see his dark jeans jogging towards me. He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, and stepped behind me. As the water started running, the sound pummeled my ear; I flinched, and recoiled away from the tub.

"Dally, open your eyes, look at me" My head was pounding, and it seemed as if my body was throbbing. I squinted, as Mason held my chin in place "Fuck, your eyes are bloodshot; who did you drink from Dal?" As I opened my mouth to answer him, I felt it rising up in my throat. I turned my head to dispel the waste spewing from my mouth. The pounding water stopped, as hands began tugging at my clothes.

"No, …don't" I told him, trying to lift my limp arms to stop him

"Dally, I have to get you into that tub!" I tried to protest before I felt him holding my hands down, and ripping my shirt off my body. I kept resisting, I wanted him to leave me alone. I felt his strong arms pull me up; holding me closely to his body. I didn't need to be this close, I wasn't- there it is again. His hands went to my waist, and began pulling my pants down; I couldn't fight with him anymore, I didn't have the strength to. He used his foot to get the sweatpants from around my ankles.

"Dally, I have to put you in the tub, it's going to be cold alright" He put one of my arms around his shoulders and I could feel his heart thumping against my chest. He knelt to the tub, black hair falling in his face.

"I'm going to put you in slowly alright?" I limply nodded, shivering as my lower body began being submerged into the cold water. I breathed raggedly as the water reached up to my chest.

"Dally, you have to do exactly as I say okay? Promise me you won't fight back? Promise" I nodded, getting a glance of the brilliant greens before he ripped off his button up shirt. He was wearing a wife beater, and reached up to put his hair back into a tight ponytail.

"P-pr-prom-mise" I murmured, he smiled at me, shedding his watch and the leather cuff. He examined me, swearing as he thought.

"Dally, I need to be behind you okay; I'm going to get in behind you so that I can take the blood from your neck, it's easier there" I nodded, still shivering as I watched him, shed his shoes, lower body fully clothed. He leaned my back off of the tub, quickly sliding himself in, adjusting me so that my neck was in access to his mouth.

"You okay?" I nodded, still shivering, as he grabbed my right hand and laced his fingers with mines. He brought his left arm to his mouth, and bit down, letting the crimson liquid spill into the bathwater.

"I'm sorry" I could feel his lips on my neck, and before I could say anything, his fangs were submerged deep in my skin. I let out a shaky yell in agony; my throat sent sharp pains all throughout my body. He began edging his bleeding wrist to my mouth, before he pushed the bleeding limb to my lips and the blood began leaking into my mouth. He let go of my neck, and spit out a few mouthfuls of the tainted blood, before latching back on, emerging a few more pained yells from me. My body felt weak, as I tried to start sucking more blood into my mouth. He quickly retracted his arm, and with our conjoined hands, dug his finger into the almost closing wound, letting out a hiss as more of the blood dropped into the pink-tinted water, before quickly bringing it back up to my mouth. The blood poured from his wrist as I slowly began to get the will to suck. He spit out more mouthfuls of the tainted blood, coughing roughly, and them began sucking more out. Looking past his wrist, I wasn't even aware of what his blood was doing to my body, not realizing what stood at full attention.

"Last few ones" He whispered lowly into my ear, as more of his blood was sucked into my mouth. He let go, a chill setting over my neck from the loss of attention, and spit out the reddish-brown looking liquid. As his blood began circulating over my body, I could feel myself throbbing, because of his blood. I could feel blood leaking from my neck; he leaned back down, and ran his flattened tongue over the messy bite wounds he produced. With his blood in my veins, and the sensation of him healing my wounds; my body couldn't take it. My whole body stiffened, I closed my eyes; silently praying to some ungodly omen that this wasn't happening right now. My breath hitched as I shuddered, his chest pressed against my back; squinting, I noticed that his blood was dripping from my bottom lip, onto my chest. With my free, hand, I held his wrist to my lip and closed his wounds. We both stayed silent for the next few minutes.

"I'll let you clean up a bit" I nodded, as his hand fell from mines, and he used his arms to hoist himself out of the tub.

"Yeah" I muttered, as I watched him with soaking wet clothes walk out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
